


closure

by lucidnightmares



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Closure, Forgiveness, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Regret, Short & Sweet, but here. take it, i have no idea where i wanted to go with this, it becomes a lot more relaxed towards the end, luci posting twice in one day?? it’s a Christmas miracle!, not very good, they survived heavenly host but shit still happened, this was originally meant to be more romantic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: Maybe he should just ask him to leave?But then again, is it so bad to want him to stay?
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya & Kurosaki Kensuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	closure

He sits here, on this cliff, staring at a setting sun.

(Is it so selfish to wish for a happy ending?)

The world feels like it could swallow him whole, the sky a mix of crisp orange and deep scarlet, and for a moment, it feels like he could indulge in this. He hates the crashing reminder that he cannot.

(Does he even care? Did it even cross his mind to be slightly sorry?)

It’s not this often he wants to disappear, it hasn’t been until recently. He almost just wants it all to be a dream, but he knows it wasn’t.

(Is he still the boy he once knew, physically or psychologically?)

He’d like to believe in second chances. He’d like to believe he could still trust him.

(Is it his fault for not knowing?)

This is their spot. Where they’d sit down and chat for hours upon hours, where he’d get to see the side of Kizami nobody else did. Got to see him smile, laugh, tell jokes. He’d do anything to have that back.

(Would he?)

“Hey.”

It snaps him out of his thoughts. He turns his head, and isn’t — is? — quite pleased to see Kizami standing there.

(Maybe he should just ask him to leave?)

(But then again, is it so bad to want him to maybe stay?)

“Mind if I sit beside you?”

His mind, his senses, his reason and rationality, scream at him to say no, and he has half the mind to tell Kizami to scramble off.

“Sure.” Is what he replies instead, and so Kizami does.

(Isn’t he supposed to be angry?)

They sit in pure quiet for a moment, and Kurosaki knows that at this point, he’s better off getting up and leaving. There’s nothing they can say to each other to make it better.

(Is there?) 

Despite the heavy silence, he feels safe, comfortable, at home. Right, correct, like nothing ever happened.

(Isn’t he supposed to hate him? To want him dead?)

He shouldn’t ask any questions. Shouldn’t even be communicating with him.

But he opens his mouth anyway, and asks “Why?”

(Would it be selfish to want answers?)

Kizami doesn’t look at him, and Kurosaki doesn’t look at Kizami either. But out of the corner of his eye, he watches as Kizami tilts his head up and taps his fingers on his chin, thinking.

“I suppose I was just angry. Angry and not in the right state of mind.” Is the answer he receives.

Kurosaki shouldn’t be feeling this emotional, should know better than to say anything. But, is it selfish of him to want Kizami to know exactly how he feels?

“I trusted you,” Kurosaki says through gritted teeth. “I thought you were my best friend. I thought that even in the worst of scenarios, you were the one person I could rely on. And it’s like you told me to just go screw myself.” He really, really should not be spewing all this out, especially not to Kizami. “And you know what the most fucked up part is? I can’t even bring myself to hate you. I want to, trust me, and I’ve tried to. But I can’t.”

He expects something like ‘well, sucks to be you’ in response. Because after all, that’s how Kizami treated him during Heavenly Host.

“..I’m sorry,” is what the answer he gets instead, and the words don’t hurt to hear. The words don’t ignite anger inside him, even though they should.

Kurosaki doesn’t get mad, he doesn’t punch Kizami in the face like he should, like he could.

“I forgive you.” Is what he replies. And again, it’s silent, purely silent. He wishes it wasn’t, and wishes there was something to distract his thoughts.

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Kizami states, quietly, and Kurosaki concedes on only shrugging as an answer.

“Hey, Kiza?” The nickname doesn’t feel sour on his tongue, like it should. This feels so much more casual than it probably really is.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s walk to school together tomorrow.”

And for a moment, Kizami doesn’t reply, and Kurosaki is pretty sure he’s screwed up.

“Yeah,” Kizami finally says, and Kurosaki can hear the small smile in his voice, “That sounds nice.”

For once, things feel right. Like they felt before. He doesn’t feel empty, incomplete, filled with worthless rage. He’s not angry anymore.

He’s received not only closure, but his best friend back.

(And that's all he wanted.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama


End file.
